Communication interfaces in a plurality of different wireless communication systems are mounted on a communication terminal such as cell phone or Smartphone. For example, a communication interface for wireless Local Area Network (LAN) and a communication interface for Long Term Evolution (LTE) may be mounted on a communication terminal.
Patent Literature 1 describes therein a route control method for transmitting a route search frame to a plurality of routes through which a transmission source device leads to a transmission destination, and determining a route through which the route search frame is earlier received at the transmission destination, a route with a less number of times of retry, or a route with less line loads thereby to determine a route to be used.
Patent Literature 2 describes therein a structure in which a base device and a remote device are provided, the base device transmits a group ID to which the remote device belongs and a unique ID of the remote device and detects the presence of a response signal from the remote device thereby to search a communication route. The group ID to which the remote device belongs and the unique ID of the remote device are input by an operator of the base device, for example.
Patent Literature 3 describes therein a communication device for transmitting a negotiation packet, and when a response for the negotiation packet is not received within a defined period of time, changing a communication condition.